Deja tus demonios en la puerta (Esto es por lo que peleamos)
by lezth
Summary: En días como éste él corre. Probablemente se ve ridículo, vestido completamente con traje a medida —que vale mucho más que un mes de salario de una persona normal; el sombrero está posado firmemente en su cabeza, algo inclinado; el largo sobretodo negro se acomoda perfectamente en sus hombros, el cual se mece y hasta vibra con la brisa detrás de él como una capa, pero ni una vez...


**Autor:** Kibasixx

 **Titulo:** Lay Your Demons At The Door (This Is What We're Fighting For)

* * *

 **Deja tus demonios en la puerta (Esto es por lo que peleamos)**

No fue un buen día… si es completamente honesto consigo mismo. No malinterpreten, ni entiendan mal. Chuuya ama su trabajo —a pesar de sus aspectos sombríos— y la Mafia siempre fue su caza desde que recuerda. Tiene un acérrimo respeto por sus superiores, y una deuda de gratitud inmensa que casi está seguro que su vida (o hasta la muerte) no será suficiente para pagar lo que debe.

En días como éste él corre.

Probablemente se ve ridículo, vestido completamente con traje a medida —que vale mucho más que un mes de salario de una persona normal; el sombrero está posado firmemente en su cabeza, algo inclinado; el largo sobretodo negro se acomoda perfectamente en sus hombros, el cual se mece y hasta vibra con la brisa detrás de él como una capa, pero ni una vez cayó, no deja caer su imagen de dichosa autoconfianza, mientras sus botas caen pesadas contra el pavimento. Puede sentir la mirada de los transeúntes clavadas en él, preguntándose si es que llega a alguna reunión tarde, o tal vez cuál será el escuadrón de la ley que lo está persiguiendo. Chuuya se siente afortunado de que, aun teniendo en cuenta que su antigua asociación es bien conocida en Yokohama y más allá, su rostro y sus rasgos siguen siendo un misterio —excepto para los del bajo mundo que lo consideran como una dosis saludable de miedo y respeto. Muy diferente al caso de Akutagawa, todavía puede moverse tranquilamente por la ciudad sin preocuparse de que los departamentos de policías locales babeen tras él como una manda de perros hambrientos.

Corre para liberar la adrenalina residual de su cuerpo, persiguiendo esa inquietante calma que solo encuentra cuando está de pie en medio de un mar de cuerpos sin vida, envuelto en un escarlata macabro que cuenta un cuento de destrucción que apunta únicamente a él. Corre porque sabe la alternativa —desplazándose por el suelo durante horas y horas hasta que se desploma de agotamiento, o ahogarse en alcohol hasta que ya no pueda pensar, o golpear con un puño la pared; a veces, una mezcla de los tres que lo deja con una dolorosa resaca, enmarañado e incapaz de funcionar.

Entonces, él corre.

Corre hasta que su cuerpo se siente como plomo, sosteniéndose erguido solo por pura fuerza de voluntad —y tal vez, gracias a una capacidad que manipula la gravedad (Por la tristeza Corrupta)—, hasta que su mente deja de girar y analizar meticulosamente cosas que no puede cambiar; y en su lugar, comienza a cerrarse hasta que cada exhalación se siente como si estuviera ardiendo un sendero de fuego desde sus pulmones para encontrarse con el aire.

Apartado de las miradas indiscretas se despoja de su abrigo y el sombrero, doblando el primero cuidadosamente sobre el césped (observando que no haya nada que pueda perjudicarlo), mientras que el ultimo se apoya arriba del sobretodo, a salvo de cualquier barro o rocío que pueda profanar su superficie. Está consciente de las manchas que dejaran las hierbas al sentarse, aún sin aliento y con la desagradable sensación escurriendo entre su piel y la camisa —a pesar del descenso del sol sobre el horizonte con un resplandor de ardiente gloria. Todavía se siente cálido e incómodamente húmedo, pero seamos realistas, él no estaba con el equipo adecuado para hacer esa actividad.

Suspirando, Chuuya, permite que su torso se vaya desplazando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se encuentra —con un golpe seco— la hierba fresca. Estira sus piernas mientras cruza sus brazos bajo su cabeza como una almohada improvisada, inclina su rostro hacia el sol disfrutando del cálido resplandor bajo sus pesados parpados.

Es pacifico, tranquilo, alejados de los gritos que todavía bullen en sus oídos en medio de la grieta resonante de disparos y resquebrajamiento de huesos. Evade esa línea de pensamientos prefiriendo centrarse en la risa de los niños jugando, el ocasional ladrido de un perro, el incesante zumbido del tráfico de la ciudad, unas silenciosas pisadas… silenciosamente aún más cerca…

«¿Qué?»

—Si estás tratando de darme un sobresalto, no te molestes, idiota —dice entre dientes Chuuya, sacando sus brazos de debajo de su cabeza para dejarlo en sus costados (porque nunca sabe cuándo podría presentarse la oportunidad de sacar algún cuchillo del interior de su abrigo en caso de una emboscada, es algo arraigado en sus instintos).

Él sabe quién es, sin la necesidad de ver a ese ridículo delante suyo.

—Ahh, Chuu-ya~ —La cantarina voz lo confirma sin lugar a dudas. El gimoteo de Dazai es tan irritante como siempre, y _maldita sea_ , ¿por qué ese bastardo tiene que presentarse justo _ahora_?—. Siempre arruinas mi diversión. —Un pesado suspiro y el suave sonido de la tela deslizándose por el suelo para terminar con un fuerte ruido que resulta ser Dazai echándose junto a él— ¿Cómo supiste?

Esa sincera curiosidad trae una sonrisa a su rostro —que honestamente está demasiado agotado como para esconder. Él _no_ le dirá a ese excéntrico suicida que conoce sus movimientos, sus patrones de respiración, su _sombra_ más de lo que conoce la propia. Él no le dirá al bastardo que puede percibir su sola presencia, que han trabajado juntos, que han _estado_ juntos por tanto tiempo que el bastardo es como el sol (o la luna), que Chuuya no tiene por qué _mirarlo_ para saber que está ahí. En cambio, mantiene su prestancia y mostrando desinterés responde:

—Podía olerte desde hace 20 pies de distancia.

—Chuuya, me hieres con esas palabras tan crueles. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? —La voz se escuchaba mucho más fuerte ahora, casi paralela a los centímetros que los separan. Suficiente con decir que Chuuya puede sentir la respiración de Dazai soplar contra su mejilla, seguramente con las cejas arqueadas y una expresión de estar profundamente herido.

—…. Fácilmente —gruñe Chuuya, intentando ahogar la punzada de conciencia que corre a través de su piel por la proximidad—. De todos modos, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, bastardo? —Trata de concentrarse en relajar su cuerpo, sabiendo que Dazai tomará cualquier sutil matiz que deje escapar. Es difícil cuando los dedos del bastardo cruzan la brecha entre ellos para enredarse con los suyos; la sensación rasposa de una muñeca vendada raspándose contra la palma de su mano.

—¿Hm? Bueno, estaba descansando en la oficina esperando que Kunikida-kun se molestara con mi intensa falta de motivación hasta que me echó, cuando recibimos una llamada bastante interesante… —Hace una pausa, y el estúpido obviamente está esperando que Chuuya le pidiera que continuara, y es exasperante que él sepa la sonrisa exacta que levantará el bastardo en este exacto segundo.

Él muerde, de cualquier forma:

—¿Y?

—Bueno… aparentemente se vio un peligroso perro perdido en el parque y el telefonista anónimo parecía de que en este callejón se pudiera causar algún problema si se lo dejaba correr libremente. —Hay algún tipo de significado detrás de esta conversación, un tono bajo que su cerebro cansado no puede captar en este momento. Rendido, Chuuya hunde su preocupación mientras los dedos de Dazai se mueven dibujando pequeños círculos contra su palma, honestamente eso es una distracción—. Bueno, ya sabes, Kunikida-kun usa cualquier excusa para sacarme de la oficina; así que, me echó a investigar y aquí estoy… investigando.

—Oh, cierto… eres la epitome de la persona trabajadora. —Se burla Chuuya, porque sabe que el día en que ese bastardo se convierta en una persona trabajadora él le dejará quemar toda su colección de sombreros.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, Chuu-ya, Kunikida-kun no comprende lo difícil que es soportar ser un genio en estos días donde la estupidez prevalece.

Es casi cómico como el bastardo suena profundo en su lamento.

—Hmmm… así que ¿cuál es el propósito de acecharme y molestarme? ¿Tu, genio, puedes explicarme eso? No deberías alejarte de la caza de ese perro callejero para tu cliente anónimo.

Él no debería haber resuelto participar del desafío, no debería haber hecho notar al bastardo de los vendajes sobre su comportamiento perezoso, debería haber permanecido en silencio y disfrutar de la calidez del sol y la _paz_ … ah, retrospectiva, que cosa maravillosa.

Siente a Dazai moverse, pero aún se niega a abrir los ojos y encontrar la mirada del bastardo, sabe que así lo molestara más.

— Ahh, Chuu-ya~

La risa baja de Dazai suena mientras se sienta, solo para colocar una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Chuuya y eficazmente afianzarlo contra el suelo. Ahora Chuuya parpadea con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock, el fino contorno de Dazai bloqueando la abrasadora luz del sol, pero el resplandor efervescente sigue siendo lo suficientemente brillante como para que tenga que entornar los ojos. La sonrisa en la cara del bastardo es penetrante, y el brillo de sus ojos delata un humor que Chuuya _sabe_ instintivamente será en su contra.

— Creo que me mal entiendes.

Dazai se inclina lentamente hacia delante, centímetro por centímetro hasta que sus narices casi se tocan y Chuuya esta con los ojos cruzados tratando de tener a Dazai en su mira. El bastardo sonríe de esa manera que no deja a Chuuya querer golpearlo contra una pared.

—Ya encontré la peligrosa perdida… resulta que estuvo sin su correa todo este tiempo. —Dos dedos se deslizan bajo la gargantilla de Chuuya para tirar de él hacia delante hasta que sus labios se tocan y las palabras de Dazai se respiran contra su boca:

—Él ya está de vuelta con su dueño.

Los labios de Dazai se rozan contra los suyos, y Chuuya encuentra que su mente se ha quedado en blanco por un par de segundos antes del que el significado de las palabras del bastardo se hunda y él muerde duramente el labio inferior de Dazai en represalia, frunce el ceño y empuja al bastardo para así no parecer un idiota.

—¿Acabas de referirte a mi como tu perro? —Mantiene su nivel de voz, a pesar de que la ira bullía en su garganta amenazando con derramarse en un fuego ardiente de furia.

El bastardo desliza su lengua por su labio lastimado con un ceño fruncido, pero esos ojos color marrón rojizo aún parpadeen con travesura. El bastardo hace otra pausa intencionada mientras parece perdido en sus pensamientos por unos momentos, antes de:

—Sí, sí, eso es ~ ¿"el collar encaja"?

Esta vez Chuuya lo golpea. Está lo suficientemente irritado como para no detenerse donde normalmente lo haría; golpeando lo bastante fuerte como para que el bastardo pueda librarse de ese lío. Él puede oír al idiota suicida riendo entre jadeos mientras lucha para salir del suelo.

—Ahh, Chuuya se pone tan caliente con la idea del collar por ser poseído~

Dazai se ríe secamente de su propia broma, una especie de sonido seco estrangulado probablemente por la falta de aire —no que a Chuuya le preocupe algo— mientras gruñe en voz baja antes de darse cuenta que tal sonido hace a la imagen de él como una especie de cachorro y abruptamente lo muerde con los dientes apretados y los dedos clavándose en sus palmas.

—Vete a la mierda.

Chuuya ya ha agarrado su abrigo, colocando el sombrero en su cabeza, mientras el sobretodo se mece dramáticamente antes de colocárselo en sus hombros. Sus pasos son deliberadamente pesados mientras se aleja, sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Pero, Chuu-ya~ —El gimoteo de Dazai se arrastra por su espina dorsal como algo espeso y viscoso—. ¡Te queda tan bien!

Darse vuelta ahora —como le encantaría sacudir a Dazai en el suelo— sería contraproducente y solo conduciría a otra ronda de disputas sin fin, deshaciendo por completo el trabajo que sus fatigados músculos habían hecho para aliviar el estrés de su agotado cuerpo. Bueno, tal vez eso fue una causa perdida desde el inicio.

—Chuuya… espera. —Las palabras de Dazai suenan tan silenciosamente que apenas alcanzan a través del espacio entre ellos.

Ese tono tan chocantemente serio deja desorientado a Chuuya, ya que el tono lúdico cantarín ha desaparecido para dejar en su lugar algo crudo, solitario y vulnerable. La honestidad es algo con lo que el bastardo no está familiarizado; sin embargo, cuando elige usarla es un arma poderosa, una fuerza que Chuuya toma seriamente y trata con cierta aprehensión.

—Si haces otra maldita broma sobre perros… —Él deja la amenaza flotando en el aire.

—Por mucho que me divierta hacerlo, tristemente, eso sería una derrota para mi propósito.

Él puede oír al bastado acercarse, sus pasos un poco más cautos que los demás, traicionándose ya que su puñetazo hubiera hecho muy bien a ese idiota.

 _Realmente le serviría._

Chuuya se tensa al sentir que cada paso que da el bastardo la brecha entre ellos disminuye, en el momento en que Dazai se coloca detrás de él su espina dorsal se pone rígida; hombros tirantes y cada musculo tenso como una cuerda de arco y equilibrado en una hermosa armonía conflictiva entre la lucha y la huida.

Un brazo vendado se enrolla alrededor de su cintura, arrastrándolo más cerca hasta que el pecho de Dazai se presiona contra su espalda y la cabeza llena de rizos castaños se inclina sobre su hombro con un suspiro, mientras Chuuya lucha con los dientes apretados para aguantar esa pausa de Dazai.

—Tengo algo para ti —murmuró directamente en su oído en un tono que hace caer a Chuuya.

El otro brazo de Dazai se envuelve alrededor de Chuuya desde el lado opuesto, algo duro golpea su pecho. Bajando los ojos se vuelve instantáneamente claro que dicho objeto duro parece ser… una botella… Dazai le da la botella en un acto que parece ser una especie de… ¿qué? Acto de piedad - ¿Silenciosa apología? No está muy seguro.

—Vino… ¿trajiste vino?

Está impresionado de que él aún maneja la frase sin ningún tipo de inflexión —una pregunta fría, vacía y carente de emoción. Es casi suficiente para llevarlo a épocas pasadas, momentos en los que Dazai se convertiría en una imagen de este tipo. Nunca había fallado en meterse bajo su piel.

—¿Sí?

La afirmación susurrada en su oído se desliza por su espina dorsal como una corriente invisible, aunque no muestra ninguna señal de eso en su conducta exterior a parte de enrollar sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la botella ofrecida, girándola hasta que la etiqueta quede expuesta.

—¿Por qué?

La sospecha se arrastra a través de sus venas, lenta y viscosamente, y no debería dudar de Dazai después de todo este tiempo, no cuando han pasado por muchas cosas; y _de algún modo_ , haber logrado salir del otro lado con vida (intacta) pero la traición es algo difícil de olvidar, incluso cuando han pasado tantos años: que el parpadeo de la incertidumbre, que teme que todavía _no es lo suficientemente bueno,_ que un día Dazai desaparezca sin dejar rastro _de nuevo_. La cicatriz corre profundamente.

—¿Hm? ¿Necesito una razón?

Dazai se aferra un poco más apretado, lo cual los obliga a juntarse un poco más, hasta que Chuuya puede sentir los latidos del corazón del bastardo en su espalda, lento y constante, un recordatorio de que están vivos, y están _aquí_ , en _este_ momento, y que la única cosa que sostiene a Chuuya es él mismo.

Cierra los ojos por un momento, respirando hondo y anclándose al presente antes de soltarlo lentamente junto con la tensión que enrosca su cuerpo como un resorte. Dazai debe haber seguido su tren de pensamiento o el cambio visible en sus hombros al ceder un poco (probablemente ambos… definitivamente los dos) como los brazos alrededor de su cintura se aflojan lo suficiente para ya no estar tan estrechados, su capacidad de respirar y los labios de Dazai dejando un rastro de besos susurrados en su cuello.

Chuuya voltea dentro del circulo de brazos de Dazai, mordiéndose el labio y negándose a encontrarse con los ojos del bastardo mientras reflexiona sobre qué decir. Él no ha _perdonado_ al bastardo… pero Dazai le dio un vino, y eso _cuenta_ , ¿verdad? Probablemente esté siendo demasiado obvio con su indecisión, como un faro en la oscuridad, y Dazai —con lo observador que es el bastardo— se agacha inmediatamente, arrastrando los dedos hacia arriba hasta que se enganchan con su mandíbula, aplicando una suave presión hasta que Chuuya cede y levanta su cabeza para mirar esos profundos orbes marrón rojizo.

—Yo… —comienza hablar y se aleja, aún no está completamente seguro de _qué_ es exactamente lo que _quiere_ transmitir.

La cabeza de Dazai se inclina ligeramente y es casi cómico que se vea como un cachorro perdido tratando de descifrar los pensamientos que rodean en el cerebro de Chuuya. A medida que Chuuya se aviene por algo que decir, que no será una disculpa (ni en el infierno se disculparía) o antagónico, los ojos color marrón rojizo buscan entre las profundidades de su alma (o lo que este sintiendo) suavemente, y Dazai cierra la distancia entre ellos para colocar un casto beso contra los labios mordisqueados de Chuuya antes de volver a retroceder sin duda alguna, para asumir plenamente la confusión que se esconde en su rostro.

—Esperaba que me invitaras a compartir ese vino contigo…

La incertidumbre en la voz de Dazai es algo que, muy probablemente, muy pocos hayan experimentado, menos en un estado de verdadera honestidad; Chuuya es plenamente consciente de que las paredes de Dazai son instintivas, inmediatas e impenetrables, algo entrenado a través del condicionamiento, la experiencia y el dolor. Paredes sobre paredes, máscaras sobre máscaras; tantas facetas que los cambios de personalidad de Dazai pueden ser cómicos, dolorosos y lo suficientemente rápidos para dar un latigazo simultáneamente. Todavía es algo que él considera un privilegio —duro de ganar y fácilmente de perder— ser de confianza para mostrarse tras esa fachada.

—¿Qué dices Chuuya?

—Supongo que sería rudo si no lo compartiera.

Él desliza su mano libre a través del pelo de Dazai, tomando la parte posterior de su cabeza para empujarlo hacia abajo lo suficiente como para chocar sus frentes en una especie de disculpa silenciosa, un gesto que Dazai reconocerá por lo que es, después de todo ninguno de ellos es tan bueno diciendo "Lo siento" o "Te amo". La emoción que puede y _será_ usada en tu contra; otra cortesía de crecer en la mafia, una falta complicada que lleva a los argumentos, la terquedad y la guerra abierta para evitar hablar de (o admitir la existencia de) cosas tan inútiles como los _sentimientos_.

La sonrisa de Dazai mientras se separan es genuina, un pequeño aumento en la esquina de su boca, dejando a Chuuya sintiendo que su corazón está atrapado en algún lugar de su garganta, un traicionero y espinoso peso intentando tomarlo gratuitamente. El alto castaño camina hacia el tronco de un árbol grande, desplomándose muy poco elegantemente en su base y acaricia el espacio a su lado.

—¿Ven y únete conmigo? Podemos beber vino y ver la puesta de sol como en las películas románticas tontas que tanto te encanta ver cuando piensas que no estoy prestando atención.

—¡ _No_ lo hago! —Chuuya puede sentir el rubor extendiéndose por su rostro, pero la negación se apresura de la manera más inultamente posible.

—Sí, sí~ todos sabemos que Chuuya es un mamoncito para todas las cosas francesas, hermosas y románticas. Ahora ven aquí _mon petit amour_.

Ahora Chuuya está seguro de que su matiz se ha vuelto un poco más parecido al de un tomate, con un calor que irradia de sus mejillas que podría rivalizar con el sol por su intensidad. Aun así, se las arregla para alejarse torpemente —la sonrisa enigmática de Dazai durante todo el tiempo— hace que se situé a una prudente distancia.

—No, eso no lo harás en absoluto. Acércate un poco más tendrás un escalofrió durante todo el camino si vas por tu cuenta.

—Eres terrible, ¿lo sabes? Un bastardo incorregible.

Se las arregla para dejar su enojo afuera cuando dicho bastardo incorregible prácticamente lo arrastra tan cerca que están presionados lado-a-lado y, misión lograda, hábilmente golpea el sombrero de Chuuya, escondiéndolo fuera de su alcance.

—Lo sé, es parte de mi encanto inefable. —Dazai se ríe entre dientes antes de enterrar su cara contra el cuello de Chuuya y suspirar profundamente.

La ráfaga de aire hace que su piel hormiguee y él levanta su mano para acariciar los rizos castaños casi inconscientemente, hasta ahora perdido en sus propios pensamientos haciendo que las palabras siguientes del bastardo fuesen casi inaudibles, si no hubiese hablado contra su piel:

—Mmm… esto es mucho mejor.

Chuuya hace una pausa, convirtiendo las palabras en su mente y silenciosamente acuerda en que sí, esto es mucho mejor que pelear y lastimarse y, finalmente, perderse en la furia inducida por el alcohol, aunque, hay una cosa que haría que el momento exponencialmente mejor y con suerte lo tendría.

Él tira fuertemente de un mechón posterior del cuello de Dazai hasta que el bastardo parpadea hacia él confundido y sin un poco de sentido de moda.

—Oi, maldito fanático de los vendajes, ¿trajiste algo para beber el vino? ¿O pensabas beberlo de la botella como cualquier cretino?

—Por supuesto, _ma jolie petite rousse._ Aunque no es como si nunca hubieses tomado antes de la botella.

Chuuya se muerde la lengua mientras Dazai hurga en los bolsillos de su propio abrigo por un momento (y en realidad, nunca deja de sorprender a Chuuya _cómo_ ese bastardo se las arregla para meter todo lo que lleva en ese abrigo, ¡¿qué es esa cosa, un TARDIS?!). Un triunfante "Aja~" demostrando que Dazai encontró lo que estaba buscando y lo saca con una floritura.

—¡¿Copas de papel?!

—¡No me mires con ese tono de voz, Chuu-ya! —gime Dazai, ocultando las copas de su vista y pareciendo algún tipo de madre protectora—. Te diré que pasé por peligros incalculables y numerosas hazañas de valor heroico para adquirir estas copas de papel de edición limitada, y no fue para que me dieras una conferencia sobre como "el vino necesita respirar para poder experimentar adecuadamente el sabor".

—Quieres decir que le robaste a la camarera del edificio de la Agencia de Detectives Armados y te persiguió fuera de la tienda con una escoba, otra vez, mientras le preguntabas si ella cometería un "hermoso suicido doble" porque ella es "la flor más delicada que ha nacido de la cual has sido testigo", otra vez.

Chuuya se tira hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza, incluso con una sonrisa que amenaza alcanzar su rostro. Mientras, el bastardo le hace pucheros por haber insultado su inteligencia (bueno, tal vez lo había hecho, aun así, él calcula que dio en el clavo). Él extiende una de sus manos, moviendo los dedos con impaciencia mientras Dazai se niega a abandonar las copas.

—Supongo que lo harán, y estoy sorprendido de que por fin logré atravesar ese estúpido cerebro tuyo para que entiendas que el vino de cualquier calibre necesita respirar. ¡Solo tardan 7 malditos años!

Eventualmente logra disputar las copas de Dazai, que de alguna manera termina con él trepando en el regazo del bastardo por ser, maldito sea, anormalmente alto, con brazos largos y, encima, un maestro de la evasión. Aun así, logra tomar las copas (con no más daño que estar un poco fuera de forma, aquí y allá, nada más que se arriesgaría a malgastar un buen vino; bueno, un vino mediocre, pero estamos hablando de _Dazai_ , el hecho de que ha logrado conseguir un Merlot mediocre es digno de notar), Chuuya termina sacando el corcho con un cuchillo, ya que como era de esperar, el bastardo no había pensado traer realmente un sacacorchos. A pesar de todo, el vino se sirve y se acomodan lado-a-lado, apoyándose contra el tronco del árbol; acurrucado en un silencio cómodo que solo puede provenir de años de interacción forzada en presencia de alguien que tipo-que-odio-pero-tal vez-tipo-que-no.

El sol ha comenzado su ardiente descenso hacia el horizonte, proyectando resplandores rojos y dorados a través de los cielos mientras las sombras bailan por el suelo en homenaje a la oscuridad que viene. Toman vino en las copas de papel y miran el mundo quemarse alrededor de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿una llamada de un anónimo? —murmura Chuuya, revolviendo los restos del vino tinto oscuro en el fondo de su copa coloreada (manchada).

—Ahh ~ es que~ —Dazai sonríe de una manera efímera y melancólica—. Akutagawa-kun pudo haber enviado un mensaje de texto a Atsushi-kun diciéndole que tuviste un mal día.

Chuuya rueda los ojos, _por supuesto_ , alguien le había delatado, claro que Dazai no había tenido el impulso instintivo de ir a comprar vino, robar copas y salir a buscarlo —sudoroso y agotado— casi desmayado en el parque.

—Ese traidor… juro por Dios que nada ha traído las mejoras en las relaciones de la Agencia y la mafia. No puedo hacer nada sin que 20 de tus lacayos te lo denuncien.

Dazai ignora su pequeña diatriba a favor de continuar su historia:

—Y tal vez Atsushi-kun me pasó el mensaje… o tal vez robé su teléfono… nunca lo sabrás. De todos modos, Atsushi-kun pasó la siguiente hora haciéndome ojos de cachorros y al final Kunikida-kun comenzó a despotricar de como mi _niño juguete_ estaba interrumpiendo a toda la oficina y la cantidad de tiempo y recursos inutilizado que soy yo y que tal vez sería mejor pasar mi tiempo yendo a encontrarte y aplacar a dicho novio antes de que la Petit Mafia, ahh… cómo lo dijo… —Dazai utiliza un tono severo, mirando a Chuuya a través de unos ojos entrecerrados y moviendo un dedo— "¡Antes de que tu novio se vaya y haga algo ridículo como desnivelar un edificio o comenzar una guerra!"

Chuuya presiona sus labios en una delgada línea, pero aun así el resoplido de risa se escapa ante la impresionante visión que Dazai muestra a su nuevo socio del actual ex-pero-no-ex-compañero.

—¿Cuándo he hecho eso _alguna vez_?

—Bueno, hubo una vez en que tú…

Chuuya coloca una mano sobre la boca del bastardo, y bueno, tal vez su mal genio ha conseguido superarlo unas cuantas veces en el pasado, pero —maldita sea— ahora es mucho más responsable, y no hay ningún Dazai para subirlo (literalmente) todos los días con sus planes y sus ideas desequilibradas. No, ahora solo se va a casa todas las noches con los planes e ideas descabelladas, y tal vez eso es _aún peor_.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabias dónde encontrarme?

—Chuuya~, no eras nada sino predecible. Considerando que nada ha sido reportado como desaparecido, explotado o involucrado en algún acto violento de vandalismo a manos de un pequeño pelirrojo loco, la deducción es simple: que estabas corriendo alejándote de esa cólera nuevamente; en este caso, corriendo literalmente de eso —Dazai sonríe—, demasiado predecible.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Chuuya se deshace de su copa vacía, el alcohol zumbándole a través de su sistema coloreando sus mejillas, y bajando sus guardias e inhibiciones habituales, y ahora mismo no está dispuesto con que el bastardo lo llame "predecible".

—Mmmhmm… nada de lo que hagas puede sorprenderme, Chuu-ya~ —dice Dazai cantarinamente, y Chuuya ataca.

Es fácil rotar su peso a las rodillas y en un movimiento fluido pasar una pierna sobre Dazai hasta que queda montado sobre el hombre más alto, prácticamente sentado sobre el bastardo, realmente. Toma menos de un segundo para que Chuuya segure a Dazai contra el árbol con todo su cuerpo, agarrando al bastardo por el inferior de su mandíbula y sosteniendo a Dazai forzosamente mientras se cuela en el espacio personal de Dazai.

—Sorpresa, idiota. —Su voz emerge como una extraña mezcla, medio gruñido, medio ronroneo que suena extraño incluso para sus propios oídos.

Los ojos de color marrón rojizo se ensanchan y tensa ligeramente sus músculos, y ese es el único signo de choque que consigue de Dazai; pero es gratificante, no obstante.

—Hola… —La voz de Dazai, por otro lado, es un pecado susurrado: bajo, hambriento y deseoso.

Chuuya se afirma un poco más y empuja la cabeza de Dazai un poco más lejos. Observa al bastardo tragar y sus irises se oscurecen al color de la vieja sangre bajo lo poco que queda de luz. Las manos de Dazai se levantan para agarrar sus caderas, dedos fríos arrastrándose hacia arriba para deslizarse por debajo de su camisa y trazando círculos sobre su piel recién descubierta.

—Hola. —Chuuya susurra sin aliento antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos y el gusto de Dazai, de vino y ceniza, es mucho más embriagador que lo que alcohol llegue a ser alguna vez. Pone su sangre como fuego y envía un escalofrío a su espina dorsal y se presiona aún más cerca, casi como si sus cuerpos pudieran fusionarse en un solo ser.

Luchando por el control —como siempre lo han hecho—, los besos se convierten en una guerra de lengua y dientes; de movimientos lentos y de duros mordiscos y respiraciones entrecortadas robadas entre ellos. Las uñas de Dazai están clavándose en sus costados y el agarre de Chuuya es fuerte como el hierro, a la vez el control y la restricción, y en este momento no hay nada y nadie más en el mundo aparte de los dos, encerrados en el conflicto eterno y un ardiente deseo de poseer y apropiar al otro (por dentro y por fuera).

Al final, es Chuuya el que se desplaza primero, retrocediendo del beso y soltando la mandíbula de Dazai solo para enterrar ambas manos en el cabello castaño y tirar fuertemente hasta que la cabeza del bastardo se inclina hacia atrás para exponer una garganta parcialmente vendada. No es una demostración de sumisión, Chuuya lo sabe bien, más bien es una demostración de confianza; algo que Chuuya nunca ha traicionado a pesar de muchos desacuerdos. Aprovecha la oportunidad para enlentecer las cosas, besa un camino lánguido de la esquina de los labios de Dazai y de su mandíbula antes de moverse por la pálida columna del cuello desprotegido. Es recompensado por el maniaco suicida arañando líneas en su estómago y un gemido ahogado mientras lame la yugular de Dazai, deteniéndose para morder con una suave presión, y está seguro de que Dazai está dejando huellas sangrientas sobre su piel, pero ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a entregarse todavía.

Los dos están corriendo por su columna vertebral, apenas unos toques, pero cada uno dejando un camino de quemazón. Reacciona chupando y haciendo una marca oscura en el cuello de Dazai, sabiendo que el bastardo tendrá que enrollar sus vendajes un poco más alto en la mañana, y le da una sensación de satisfacción saber que el bastardo paseara los próximos días con la marca que Chuuya dejó en su piel.

—Hahh… Chuu-ya~ —Las manos del bastardo se detuvieron, y Chuuya retrocede lentamente hasta que se vuelven a mirar a los ojos.

—¿Hmm?

—Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa, ahora. —El tono áspero es como sostener un fosforo en aceite, pero las palabras son extrañamente serias.

—¿Por qué? —Voltea su cabeza, maldiciéndose inmediatamente por lo dicho que solo animara a Dazai a hacer más bromas a sus expensas.

Los ojos de Dazai son casi carmesí, cautivadores, llenos de sombras y lujuria; sosteniéndolo congelado como un conejo delante de un lobo.

—Porque si continúas atormentándome de esa manera, hay una probabilidad relativamente alta de que seamos arrestados por indecencia pública —ronronea casi susurrando y una sonrisa feroz y los dedos burlándose alrededor de la cintura de sus pantalones.

El rubor de Chuuya es instantáneo y fuerte, y no puede dejar de empujar hacia atrás contra esa mano buscando, su cuerpo teniendo voluntad propia.

Tal vez le encanten los castigos… tal vez no ha perdonado a Dazai todavía… tal vez no está realmente en su sano juicio… las palabras viajan y caen de su boca sin pensar ni tener consentimiento.

—Quiero quedarme aquí un poco más. Es agradable. Me siento libre. Aquí afuera. Contigo. —Si tuviera más energía estaría un poco horrorizado por esa confesión, pero se siente sumamente drenado, como un pozo vacío de agua y sufriendo una larga sequía.

Dazai tararea suavemente, y Chuuya tiene la extraña sensación de que el bastardo está vislumbrando mucho más en su alma de lo que sus palabras habían querido transmitir. No se arrepiente cuando cambia su peso al regazo de Dazai hasta que sus piernas están en medio de las propias de Dazai y él puede distenderse sobre del pecho de Dazai.

—Se está haciendo de noche. Tendrás un resfriado si te quedas allí demasiado tiempo.

Un bostezo se le escapa mientras coloca la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Dazai, relajándose al ritmo constante del corazón de Dazai en su oído, se siente un poco como un títere cuyas cuerdas han sido cortadas, la energía de repente se ausenta y no la encuentra en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, está a salvo, aquí en la semioscuridad, con las sombras que los rodean por todos lados, está a salvo, porque él no está solo.

—Entonces, mantenme caliente, idiota.

Se queda dormido ante la sensación de los dedos de Dazai peinando suavemente sus cabellos, con la larga capa de Dazai envuelta con seguridad alrededor de sus hombros.

A salvo, porque ya está en casa.

* * *

 **N/T:** Gracias por acompañarme en la lectura de esta traducción. Ame esta historia apenas la leí y no dude un segundo en pedir autorización para traducirla. La autora tiene varios fic de esta cautivadora pareja, ¡y son uno mejor que el otro! Espero traducir alguno más pronto. ¿Disfrutaron del fic tanto como yo? ¡Eso espero!


End file.
